Yuri! At Home
by tlb737derp
Summary: After two years of competitive pair skating, Viktor and Yuri decide to finally get married and retire. The newlyweds moved to Detroit where they decide to adopt. However, once they adopt their eleven year old daughter Mae, she drags them right back into what they tried to escape.


**This is my first non-Star Wars story. None of the characters are mine except for Mae. I do NOT own Yuri On Ice. I'm just a fan here to mix up the story. :)**

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Yuri said as he inhaled the so-called smell of the bustling Detroit Metropolitan Airport. "I missed this place."

"Is that a Japanese restaurant?" Viktor asked as he slowly started to walk towards one of the many restaurants in the busy terminal. "THEY HAVE KATSUDON!" Viktor dropped his carry-on bag and broke into a light jog. Yuri had no choice but to follow his husband. He picked up the small suitcase and walked after him.

"Want some?" Viktor asked between huge mouthfuls of his food.

"No thanks." Yuri said as he sat down in front of Viktor.

People started to take notice of the couple, before someone yelled "THAT'S YURI KATSUKI AND VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!"

The newlyweds looked at each other. Yuri grabbed Viktor's wrist and mouthed "Run."

The two ran to the main entrance and got into a taxi. While they rode to their new house, Viktor started to stare out of the window.

"Is something wrong Vik?" Yuri asked, placing his hand on Viktor's shoulder.

"I want a child, Yuri. I want to be someone's father." Viktor started to tear up.

"I do too, but we haven't even seen the house yet. We need to settle down first."

Yuri saw the hurt look on his husband's face. He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

After a few more unbearable minutes of silence in the backseat of a taxi, Yuri and Viktor finally reached their new home, a small mansion in one of the nicest neighborhoods outside of Detroit.

Yuri grabbed the suitcases, trying to show Viktor that all the working out until the late hours of the night before their wedding paid off. Viktor took the house keys out of his husband's pocket and opened the nice pair of french doors.

"This house is beautiful!" Viktor exclaimed. "This was worth the million dollars we paid for it."

"Yeah. It sure is." Yuri said as he started to walk towards the large living room. He spotted a cracked wooden door, and pushed it open calmly. Yuri Nikiforov was met with the sight of a large, open room.

"It looks like we are going to need to install a rink." Yuri opened the door so Viktor could see.

"Yeah we do. Can we get one now?" he begged.

"We need furniture first. And we also need money. We spent more than a fourth of it on this house." Yuri crossed his arms over his chest. "But I'll think about it."

 **A Year Later**

The moonlight shined through the small windows lining the ceiling as the sound of blades shredding on the ice filled the room.

"C'mon Yuri! Tighten your grip on your leg so you don't fall over again!" Viktor yelled over the sound of his husband's ice skates on the ice.

It was hard to hear due to how the large room had a very low ceiling. Yuri ended up falling midway through his pancake spin.

Viktor clapped. "Good job, Cutlet!" He kissed Yuri on the cheek when he stepped off of the ice.

Yuri yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. It's getting late and I want to get up bright and early so we can get to our appointment at the orphanage on time."

"You mean, we're going to be parents?" Viktor had one of the biggest grins on his face.

"Yeah, we are. I called for an appointment a few weeks ago. It's at nine o'clock, so don't be up too la-" Viktor quickly kissed Yuri on the lips before pushing him out the way so he could get to bed.

"It an honor to have you two adopt from my orphanage." One of the women said, sparking giggles from both her coworkers and the older children at the orphanage. "Here are some of the children that are eligible for adoption. You both may take all the time that you need to find your new addition to your family."

The lady waved at Viktor and Yuri before running into a back room. There were many children to choose from. Yuri pointed out many of the boys who were running around, playing with their friends.

In the corner of the room, Viktor spotted a young girl with bright red hair. He glanced at his husband and glanced back at the girl. Taking a quick deep breath, Viktor grabbed a chair and sat a few feet away her.

"Hello. I'm Viktor Nikiforov, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Mae," the girl began with a smile. "You are _the_ Viktor Nikiforov. Husband of Yuri Katsuki, winner of five consecutive world championships and Grand Prix finals, and my second favorite figure skater of all time?!"

"Second favorite?"

"I'm obviously her favorite." Yuri smiled as he sat down next to Viktor. Mae nodded.

"Yeah. I thought it was really cool when you performed Viktor's routine during your practice."

Yuri and Viktor looked at each other and smiled. They've found their child.


End file.
